BBN
BBN, short for Buddbudd Network, is a Robloxian television channel owned by Buddbudd2222. It was supposed to launch on its founding date, but a worker named theucasgloss failed to edit the programs correctly, delaying the launch date, and was later fired from the job. In 2013, BBN launched BBN News. Buddbudd claims that some thought the N in BBN stood for "news" and not "network". History BBN began on May 6, 2011, but launched later in the month due to a BBN employee messing up the launch. The network's lineup has historically consisted mainly of game shows, however, more recently, other types of programming have entered into the schedule. On January 4, 2013, buddbudd222 gave 10% of BBN to Tamated, and on January 5, 2013, another 25% to rTV Networks, as part of an apology for [[BBN#Working Life scandal|the Working Life scandal]]. On July 14, 2014, BenzBot took a 51% stake in buddbudd222's networks, giving him control of the network properties. On July 28, 2014 BBN said that they were making a "3D brand", where the logo would be remade in 3D. On July 31, 2014, BBN launched its own on-demand platform, BBN iPlayer, which is said to be completed by December at the earliest. On August 6, 2014, buddbudd222 took away Tamated's 10% stake in BBN because he would be leaving Roblox by the end of the year. Buddbudd222 said he did not want to do it earlier because he thought it would start a controversy on ownership. After reacquiring BenzBot's stake for a short period, buddbudd presented the offer again on September 8, 2014, which BenzBot accepted. A series of incidents has occurred since BenzBot's acquisition of a 51% controlling stake in BBN and its sister channel, BBN News. Despite initially working together on solving issues regarding BBN, BenzBot had later begun to frequently ignore buddbudd222's requests due to the fact that, according to BenzBot, it was too hard to work with him, as he made excuses and came to conclusions on the network's content and output which made little logical sense. One of BBN's supposed setbacks, according to buddbudd, is that BBN is a limited liability company, or LLC, which limits the quality and output of the work which its studio subsidiary, Buddbudd Studios, can create. This among other beliefs and explanations has continued to hinder relations between buddbudd and BenzBot, with BenzBot stating that "an LLC is not an excuse the network's poor-quality output". Temporary closure On March 23, 2014 at 9:30pm ET, BBN temporarily closed down due to a need to film more programming. Programming on sister channel BBN News 24 would continue despite BBN's closure. The final livestream before the network closed ended just after 11pm ET. On April 1, 2014, Buddbudd222 said that BBN's closure was an April Fool's joke. According to budd, no one really knew about the joke until April 1, and he wanted to make the joke seem real in order to fool BenzBot into thinking that the network closed, despite the fact that BBN was truly still open. BBN's Livestream channel made no note of the closure. Very early in the morning on April 2, 2014, BenzBot said that he knew that the closure was temporary because buddbudd had posted it on the Wiki. He does not know, however, if the need to film more programming, the reason for the closure, was legitimate or not, and believes that buddbudd saying that the closure was an April Fool's joke was an afterthought on budd's part. Programming *''BBN News'' *''BBN Questions'' *''Match Game 15 (under production)'' *''BBS Behind Closed Doors'' *''BBN Breakfast'' *''BBN Gossip'' *''BBN Lunchtime'' *''BBN Newsroom'' *''Crime 24'' *''BBN Nightly News'' *''BBN Live'' Criticism and controversy BBN and its owner, buddbudd222, are frequently criticized by other Robloxian broadcasters for low standards and low-quality programming. BenzBot and his rTV Networks are the most vocal critics of BBN, but other groups have also expressed disapproval about the network. BBN has blatantly copied and stolen content from several other channels, mainly those that make up the rTV Networks. Such incidents include the BBN's direct copying of an rTV ident, and Blox News Channel's main theme music. The most controversial case of content theft by buddbudd222 so far involves BBN creating a version of Working Life without getting the necessary rights from the owners of the format. After the incident, buddbudd gave two other networks stakes in his channel. On February 2, 2014, buddbudd222 accused BenzBot of being a sex offender due to him supposedly online dating on Roblox, and continued by reporting on BBN News 24's website that BenzBot was supposedly dating and accused of cheating. Buddbudd then threatened to report BenzBot as a sex offender to the IRL police. It was later revealed that the entire situation was falsified and completely made up by buddbudd. On August 19, 2014, host Jonmar1 was fired from BBN by buddbudd222 for unknown reasons. In retaliation, Jonmar fired buddbudd222 from ROFlix, due to "idiotic actions". Later iiPiggy, another BBN presenter, resigned from BBN, due to an "inactive group". The same events occurred again when iiPiggy fired buddbudd222 from the position of CEO at his news network, PPNN, due to "inactivity". Category:Networks